This invention relates to growing bacteria to produce large quantities of single cell protein. More specifically, it relates to a process for efficiently and economically producing large quantities of single cell protein by culturing four novel strains of the genus Methylophilus in an optimized aqueous, methanol-containing culture medium.
As used herein, "single cell protein" is defined to mean an isolated mass of non-viable, dried cells of microorganisms produced by cultivating such microorganisms on substrates such as alkanes, lower hydrocarbons, lower alcohols or industrial and agricultural waste products which is destined to be used as a protein source.
Indigenous food production in many countries of the world does not meet the demand for food in those countries. In particular, due to sparse agricultural resources, food production in the hot, arid regions of North Africa and the Middle East is severely limited. Despite the production of intensive chicken, egg and meat production schemes, food production still does not meet the total consumption requirement. Since these chicken, egg and meat production schemes require protein-containing feeds, the production of single cell protein by growing microorganisms could relieve the foreseen shortage of food, particularly protein, in these countries.
For industrial-scale microbial processes to be used successfully in hot, arid regions, such processes must be capable of being both cooled economically and operated without the requirement for inordinately high quantities of drinking quality water. In addition, the process should have a high level of productivity.